Trouble Maker
by aquariusbaby06
Summary: Ini cinta segitiga antara Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Luhan. Atau mungkin segiempat dengan Sehun? Yaoi/Chanbaek/romance-drama/berdasarkan kisah nyata author(?)/DLDR


Trouble Maker

Prolog

* * *

><p>Tenth grade high school<p>

.

"ayolah, ku mohon Daehyun-ah. Hanya bantu aku untuk menyusun kalimat cinta yang akan ku berikan untuk Luhan."

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"aku mohon.. bukankah kau sahabatnya? Ku mohon Daehyun _please_."

"oke Chanyeol. Berhubung kau memaksa, aku akan membantu mu." Ucap Daehyun dengan tersenyum.

'_shit! Daehyun tampan sekali. Beruntung Luhan selalu bersamanya.'_

.

"apa ini?! Daehyun! Kau tau ini dari siapa?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol."

"shit."

.

"aku tak suka pada laki-laki yang _nerd_ sepertimu Chanyeol."

"tapi aku menyukai mu Luhan. Kau cantik."

"bodoh. Aku laki-laki! Kau benar-benar _nerd_. Aku tak suka pada mu! Jangan dekati aku bodoh!"

* * *

><p>Eleventh grade high school<p>

.

"Daehyun pindah?"

"ya, ku pikir kau sudah tau berhubung kau sebelum kenaikan kelas dekat dengannya, bukan?"

"iya, tetapi dia tidak memberi tau aku jika dia akan pindah ke Jepang mengikuti keluarganya."

Minseok mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

"aku tau dia sahabat terbaikmu Baekhyun."

'_sahabat? Aku menyukai Daehyun. Meskipun dia sahabat ku.'_

.

"hai Luhan! Kau masuk kelas apa?"

"A. dan ku lihat tadi kita tidak satu kelas Baekhyun-ah. Nama mu tidak ada di kelas A."

Baekhyun cemberut.

"huh menyebalkan! Padahal kita kan berharap satu kelas lagi. Agar kita dapat membahas Noona-noona kita yang cantik. Benar kan Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"ngomong-ngomong aku kelas apa?"

"uhm sepertinya kelas 11 B."

"kita tidak telalu jauh. "

"tenang saja Baek, kita kan masih bisa berangkat sekolah bersama."

"tentu saja. Seperti biasanya bukan?"

.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin minta maaf padamu tentang waktu itu. Saat kita kelas 10."

"lupakan saja Luhan. Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa yang aku lakukan saat itu."

"tetapi kau memaafkan aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari bangkunya."

.

"lama sekali teman-teman. Sebenarnya mengembalikan buku atau pergi ke café huh?!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan kelasnya, 11 A. Chanyeol terlihat sedang menunduk.

'_Chanyeol. Ternyata laki-laki itu tampak lebih tampan dan tinggi sekarang. Apakah dia masih ingin menjadi pilot? Hehe..'_

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memandangnya. Bertatap muka hampir lima detik sebelum Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol tersenyum?'_

.

"dasar bodoh! Sialan kau Choi Junhong! Aku akan membunuh mu!"

"hahaha… apakah kau bisa dengan tubuh kecilmu itu Byun?"

Baekhyun menggertakan giginya marah.

"ugh! Aku mohon berhenti mengganggu ku. Aku lelah dengan mu dasar autis!

"hahaha… tidur saja di rumah!"

.

"ada berita baru ku dengar. Kau menyukai Chanyeol dari kelas 11 A itu? Benar kan Baekhyun?"

"shit! Aku tidak menyukainya Junhong! Ku mohon berhenti mengusik ku."

'_dasar Choi autis.'_

* * *

><p>Twelveth Grade High School<p>

.

"aku kelas 12 A?"

'_Chanyeol juga kelas 12 A. Luhan juga, pasti aku akan sangat canggung dengan keduanya.'_

.

"dia memang tak tau malu. Dia selalu lupa dengan sahabatnya. Pengkhianat. Aku malas berbicara dengannya. Segala omongannya adalah omong kosong Luhan. Dia menyakiti mu."

"dasar pengacau."

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

a/n : uhm yes I know kalo aku selalu bawa ff baru di saat aku lagi loading ff lama. Tetapi yakinlah semua ini ff adalah cerita percintaan saya sewaktu smp. Tetapi emang saya di sini ubah jadi SMA karena gak lucu dong baek yg unyu kecil gitu udah cinta-cintaan sama Yeol yang uda menjulang hikseu..

btw ini asli kisah aku tanpa ada kurang tanpa ada lebih (gak tau akhirnya/?). Kalo misal udah ending kalian boleh kok komen 'ini drama banget' or 'ini menyedihkan' or 'ini sinetron' terserah yah karena emang pas aku cerita ini ke temen sma, mereka pada komen ' Ce, sumpah kaya sinetron'. Oke.

Aku tau terlalu kecil saat melakukan adegan selama ada di ff (ambigu) tapi demi apa ini asli suer deh ._.v

Btw yg pengen tau cast nya mirip siapa di dunia nyata

Me : (ofc) my baby honey Byunnie

My crush : Chanyeol

My bestfriend (1) : Luhan

My bestfriend (2) : Kyungsoo

My bestfriend (3) : Minseok

Orang keempat : Sehun(?)

My boy bestfriend : Kris

Udah aku beritau itu aja jan banyak-banyak (itu uda banyak) hehe..

Review yah kalo ada yg pengen baca cerita hidup aku di masa lalu yg drama bgt ini. Kalo gamau ya udah lah. Paipai~ sorry buat SECOND BENCH yg lama pengerjaannya karena emang panjang bgt ntar jadi cabal ya ..


End file.
